


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by sinistercereal



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fun, Husbands, Just a huge piece of cuteness, M/M, Pile of leaves, Sweet and simple, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercereal/pseuds/sinistercereal
Summary: Fall fun days and just two husbands making the best of it





	Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a gift for jannelle-o (Jannelle) on Tumblr because I love her art work and was inspired by one of her beautiful pieces <3 She is one of the best artists that I follow and deserves all of the love in the world! I wanted to write this for her because her art is just so amazing!

The brunette smiled at bit as he watched his husband rake the leaves in the backyard of their country style home. He was in the kitchen brewing them both a pumpkin spice latte. It was perfect timing as the colder weather came around the corners. It was chilly outside and Link knew that Rhett would want something to warm him up when he came inside for lunch.

The sound of the creaking screen door caught his attention. Rhett walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on Link’s cheek before opening the fridge, pulling out some bread and bologna to make himself a sandwich. The guy had been out in the yard for a couple hours raking the leaves and doing a bit of yardwork. He needed the energy. Link’s cheeks heated up from the kiss. He couldn’t help but smile and hug the giant from behind as he made himself something to eat.

He poured the coffee into two mugs and added in a few extra ingredients to spice it up. The coffee itself was pumpkin spice but the brunette really wanted the taste to pop. He sat down on the couch next to Rhett and gave him one of their many festive cups. The giant rose a brow but thanked his man for the offering. The warm taste of the pumpkin spice latte rose a light moan from the man’s throat. Link chuckled and sipped on his drink. He took this time to just sit and relax with the love of his life for the time being before the blonde would have to go back outside. Their dogs slept happily at the foot of the couch next to Rhett. They would have been on the couch with them but knew better when one of them was eating.

Rhett gently got off of the couch so that he did not disturb their sleeping pups as he made his way back into the kitchen. Link watched as the man cleaned his dishes before going back outside to finish up the yard. The brunette had offered to help him that morning but the blonde insisted to do it by himself so that Link didn’t accidently get hurt.

Like the good husband he was, Link knew very well that Rhett would be hungry later. He wasn’t a good cook but thankfully watching a few cooking shows and buying a couple cook books were starting to pay off. Do you really think that he could have figured out how to make a latte without it? No way. The brunette put a couple of ingredients in a crock pot to make his man’s favorite food: baked beans.

He watched as the blonde finished raking the leaves into a huge pile. Link, being the cheeky brat he is, got an idea and managed to sneak outside without Rhett noticing. He happily yelled as he ran and jumped into the giant pile of leaves, throwing the pile back over the yard.

Now, Rhett should have been mad about this. But watching his cute ass husband make snow angels into the leaf pile with that adorable grin of his? No way. The blonde leaned against his rake and shook his head with a grin as he watched Link play around in the leaves just like they used to as kids. He put the rake down before tackling his husband, causing the leaves to further disperse around the yard.

The brunette burst out laughing as the love of his life joined him, despite the hard work that he had put into cleaning up the yard. Link smiled and kissed his man on the lips. And you know what they did? They spent the rest of the day making out in the leaves and throwing leaf piles at each other as they lived out their teenage memories of spending fall together as kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Jannelle: https://jannelle-o.tumblr.com  
Art: https://jannelle-o.tumblr.com/post/187889267151/my-autumnfall-header
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr: sinistercereal


End file.
